Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Drarkuss of Dragons)
by Jurig Escape
Summary: Haruskah aku mempercayai manusia manuasia bodoh yang menjadikan kami mainan dan hanya menjadikan kami taruhan ,haruskah aku menghancurkan tempat ini dan menguasai alam mereka. tapi mengapa aku mempercayai mu...mengapa aku harus merasa senang dan aku merasa kau adalah Patner yang pantas untuku(Part 2)
1. Chapter 1

Aku menambil beberapa kisah dari game Bakugan di PS2 yang pernah penulis mainkan meskipun cerita ini lebih banyak dari cerita pada game aslinya,dan banyak plot-plot yang penulis ubah maaf karna Saya Penulis baru.

Selamat membaca.."

**Bakugan The Battle Brawlers**

New Game…"

Susana cukup ramai seperti biasa terlihat seorang pemuda sedang aktif

membaca sebuah buku yang ia keluarkan dari saku kantong celananya.."sebuah buku layaknya buku panduan untuk sebuah permainan terdapat sebuah Gambar aneh dan Tulisan

(Bakugan Train-Book) pada Logo bukunya rambutnya yang Hitam Bermata

Kini matanya yang di lengkapi kaca mata berlensa ..tengah serius kata-kata yang ada dalam panduan dengan teliti.

Ryo-Kun…."panggil seorang teman.

Eh….Hai Huga-kun…."ucapnya.

Wah….Traning Bakugan Book rupanya kau mulai suka pada Permainan itu juga…"ucap sihuga sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Heheh…Lumayan Kakakku dari Kanto memberikan Buku Panduanya padaku dan beberapa bakugan sebagai Oleh-oleh untuku setelah itu ternyata aku mulai suka juga…."ucap Ryo dengan mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena agak Malu.

Ia tentu saja kau akan suka,permainan Bakugan,Bakugan adalah sebuah permain yang sedang digemari diseluruh dunia baik dewasa maupun anak-anak …"ucap Huga dengan semangat.

Ryo Pov

permainan ini awalnya muncul secara misterius.

Pada malam Hari Sebuah Kartu muncul di hari tahun Baru saat itu anak - anak yang ada dimalam tahun baru merayakan bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing di luar rumah dengan sangat kaget mereka melihat miliyaran kartu jatuh dari Langit ,mereka memungutnya dan dari kartu-kartu itu keluarlah sebuah Monster-Monster berbentuk sebuah Bola secara misterius,kabarnya meluas sampai memdunia dan terdengar di internet.

Aku salah satunya Paginya

Aku menemukan sebuah kartu saat sedang Susurai bersama Keluargaku dipanti asuhan aku menemukanya saat aku sedang membereskan kartu itu melayang terbawa angin dan masuk dari jendelah kamarku.

(Susurai adalah Bersih –bersih pada awal Tahun Baru )

Hal ini mengagetkanku karna dalam kartu keluar sebuah Bola-berwarna Hitam dan Ungu(Type darkus) dan setelah itu seminggu kemudian bakugan jadi terkenal dikalangan internet dan dunia dan malah di perjual belikan di toko-toko mainan.

Ryo-kun mau Kuajari memainkannya jangan Hawatir meski tipeku adalah Subterra aku akan mengajarimu mengunakan darkuss.."seru Temanku Huga.

Namanya Huga sakamoto dia adalah teman yang kebetulan sekelas denganku dan ikut karate dan Clup Judo dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang cukup jago memainkan Game itu dan bisa mengendalikan 2 unsur kekuatan Bakugan sekaligus dia Hebat dan aku bukan Lawan yang pantas untuk Huga soalnya aku payah dalam permainan ini Benar…

Aku menang serahkan Bakugan itu!

Aku melirik 2 orang anak laki-laki sedang mengancam seorang anak.

Salah satunya bertubuh gemuk dan pendek mengunakan Baju berkerah kuning dan satu lagi adalah seorang anak laki laki kurus dan(bergigi plos kayak tikus)memakai Baju berwarna Hijau Aku hanya Mengela napas melihat apa yang terjadi seperti biasa,Ya aku kenal mereka Mereka adalah Shuji dan Akira kakak beradik yang suka Mengerjai anak smp sepertinya anak yang sedang di ancam itu adalah anak satu sekolahku.

Sudah banyak kudengar tentang mereka

Mereka adalah anak yang suka mengerjai anak lain dan dalam permainan bakugan mereka adalah pemain yang Curang suka gonta-ganti Tyape Bakugan,kalian pasti bertanya …"Kenapa" ya jika mereka menang maka bakugan lawan akan di ambil kalau kalah ,sama saja mereka akan melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pemain yang tak mau memberikan bakugannya.

Itukan Okita dari Kelompok memanah sekolah kita Ryo…."Ucap Huga dengan Wajah Kesal.

Kau benar itu..Okita-san…"Kataku sambil menatap Lekat.

Aku ingin menghajar mereka…"Ucap Huga yang sedikit Jengkel dan mengepalkan Tanganya.

Aku mohon kau bisa menekan emosimu dulu ,jika kau ingin melawan mereka maka kau harus melawan mereka dengan bermain bakugan ucapku dengan Sportif itu cara kami jika dalam Kendo

Treeeet…Treeeet…..Treeeet….."

Sebuah ponsel; Samsung tipe sederhana berdering disaku jaket hitamku aku lalu mengecek isinya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah Pesan.

Pesan ( Kak Tritian )

To

(Ryo)

Ryo Kau dimana Ibu mencarimu

Aku lalu tersenyum membaca pesan barusan nama Pengirimnya Ada Kak Tritian dia adalah kakak kandungku kami berdua Sudah cukup lama tinggal disebuah Panti asuhan dulunya aku dan kakakku adalah seorang gelandangan yang dibuang ,Tidak mengenal arti Rasa cinta atau Kasih sayang dari kedua Orang tua karna kedua orang tua kami telah lama Meninggal dunia.

Um maaf Haga-kun sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu maaf aku di panggil kakakku sekarang soalnya ini sudah sore…."ucapku pada sobatku.

Tak apa-apa…"

Kalau begitu ya tidak apa…"

Jaa-ne

Aku berlari lalu menuju rumahku

(seandainya salah seorang temanku dating kerumahku tak ada yang mengira ini sebuah panti)

Rumahku sebenarnya Sangat luas terbuat dari kayu jati dan taman sangat luas dan terlihat seperti rumah tradisional jepang kenapa karna dulunya rumah ini milik sebuah rumah bangsawan jepang pada jaman setelah Jaman Edo leluhur ibu Panti.

Aku melewati lorong demi lorong Rumah yang cukup besar ini kusegera menuju sebuah ruang ibu panti ,ku gesek pintu itu lalu melihat Ibu panti sedang berbenah bersama kak Tritian.

Ibu memanggil aku…"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Ryo masuk anaku…"Ucapnya tersenyum lembut padaku.

Ada apa ibu…Kataku.."

Ibu memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjadikan Rumah ini Panti asuhan Ryo…."Seru Ibu

Apa Lalu bagaiman-

Ibu tersenyum lalu memotong ucapanku.."

Ibu akan mengasuh kalian ber 10 seperti anak ibu sendiri….kata sang ibu tersenyum.

Dan aku dan kau akan jadi anak tetap…."Seru Kak tritian.

Ia Trimakasi ibu…."ucapku sambil membungkuk Hormat.

Aku lalu memohon izin untuk meninggalkan Tempat ibu untuk beristirahat di kamarku ,sesampainya di kamar aku lalu tidur…..minggu besok akan cerah kuharap ini akan menyenangkan.

Sunday morning

Hari minggu ditaman seperti kemarin,berbeda dengan hari saptu yang lalu tempat ini sangat ramai dimana anak anak sd dan tk sedang bersama-sama dan terlihat sekelompok manula tengah berjalan jalan membawa anjing-anjing peliharaan mereka.

Dan hari ini pula aku sedang berada di dekat pancuran air di taman dan sedang membaca buku yang sama sunggu hari yang mengasikan dan cukup menyenangkan.

BRAAAKS!..."

Uaaaaah…."Aku terkaget melihat Shuji dan Akira telah ada didekatku ia tampa basa-basi lagi ia lalu melempar buku Panduan Bakuganku Ke Air kolam Mancur.

Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bukuku…"

Aku ingin mengajakumu bertanding….." kata kata itu aku membatu seketika di tempat bagaimana mungkin aku yang Baru saja menjadi pemain Pemula yang tak bias-apa apa malah melawan Shuji dan akira.

Aku tak bisa melawan kalian aku masi baru pertama kali mengenal permainan ini…."Kataku.

HUH..!Pengecut Berikan Bakugan Milikmu sekarang…."

Hentikan Shuji….."Ucap seseorang di belakangku suara yang penuh percaya diri sekali.

Part end 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Drarkuss of Dragons)**

**By Erlangga186**

**Pertarungan sebenarnya**

Aku lalu dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik,dan memakai Kaca mata Bloage,di atas kepalanya mengunakan baju jins merah menyala yang tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini.

"Dan ini bukan urusanmu…cepat -pergi..!"ucap Shuji dengan jengkel.

"Waw…kau adalah salah satu orang dari Kelompok Bakugan Browerls..Kau Dan Makuso"Ucapku spontan.(Oh tuhan aku tak percaya ini)

"Yeah…salam kenal.."Ucapnya dengan cengiran Khas"

"Hei kawan….mengapa kau tidak ikutan saja,melawannya…"Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak bisa ,bertanding.."Kataku dengan wajah Kecut.

"Ummm..bagai mana kalau aku membantumu..?"Ucap Dan.

"Haah!"apa kau serius…"Ucapku Kaget.

"Yapz…aku akan membantu dan melawan mereka sekalian mengajarimu"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ar-Arigatooo.."Ucapku.

"Gzzz….HEI!,Maju Kalian Berdua aku akan melawan Kalian…"Ucap Akira.

"Majuuu….Ucap Shuji.

GET SET…"Teriak Dan,Shuji ,dan Akira sementara aku hanya diam kaku karna membantu selama ini aku hanya belajar memainkan Bakugan secara Otodidak sekarang malah disuru Battel aslinya. Bagaikan meteor langsung jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku(Oke itu lebay)

Sebuah Portal bercahaya menyelimuti Kami berempat,Tampa sadar Dan memegang Bahuku agar aku bisa bermain waktuku tak terhenti sementara semua berhenti, ini luar kali ini aku Bertarung pada Game yang sudah Mulai kukagumi.

"Ryo aku akan menjelaskan Permainan ini ,sambil bermain ayo Lempar Kartumu…."Teriak Dan.

"Ba-Baik…."Ucapku dengan Cepat mengeluarkan kartu."

ALL : GET CHAD SET!

4 buah Kartu yang kami lempar membesar dengan sendirinya ,membuat aku tekaget luar biasa tak aku sangka Permainan ini begitu pernah memainkan manipulasi 3D tapi tak senyata ini.

Aku mulai duluan…."Teriak Dan lalu meliriku seolah hendak mengajarkan,dan melempar sebuah Bakugan di atas Kartu miliku…."CIMP!"Ucapnya sebuah monster bakugan membesar menjadi Monster belalang yang sangat api yang menyala-nyala.

"Aku juga. ,Ayo!Maju Sruv!."Ucap akira tidak mau kalah."

Aku tercengang bukan main kuliat dari Loretblend miliku beberapa kekuatan Cimp dan Sruv milik Akira,Sruv adalah monster semacam Germin yang bertipe Angin yang memiliki kemampuan 130 dan Monster Dan Cimp adalah sejenis serangga berkekuatan 135 ,tapi tetap saja evek kekuatan special Tipe angin tak bisa dianggap remeh ,meskipun Dan unggul dalam nilai kekuatan.

"Ngapain kau bengong saja ,Cepat Hadapi aku.."Teriak Shuji."

Aku menundukan kepalaku, kekerahkan keberanianku , kini aku sudah dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang pasti ,aku harus menerimanya jikalau aku gagal aku tak mau di pandang seperti seorang pengecut

"Bakugan Sand.."Ucapku memanggil sebuah bakugan bertipe Drakuss yang bernama Bratel yang berbentuk seperti kupu-kupu kekartu Dan."

" juga Bakugan Sand,"Ucap Akira ,yang menculkan Raidters yang berbentuk robot dan bersifat Tanah,cihh benar-benar tak menguntungkan Darkuss.

"AKTIFKAN KEMPUAN"ROLL LEIDING."Teriak dan lalu mengarahkan sebuah sulur dari tubuh Cimp kearah Raiderts dan Bratel dan tiba-tiba menarik dan mengikat ,monsterku dengan sulurnya.

"DAN! Apa yang kau lakukan.."Teriaku.

Monsterku dengan cepat terikat dengan Sulur monster dan lalu dengan cara mengejutkan ternyata menariku ke area kartuku dimana ada Monster Dan dan Shuji disana.

"Dan kau"Ucapku terbelalak Rupanya ia menyadarinya.

"AKTIFKAN SILVER(tameng )…"Ucap Dan.

AKTIFKAN KEMAMPUAN DIIAGONAL ANTARA DARKUSS DAN FIREA."Teriak aku lalu membuat Kedua monster kami di selupungi api dan kegelapan.

"maju…"Teriak Aku dan Dan bersamaan.

DUARRR! Monster kami berbenturan dan menciptakan sebuah benturan yang sangat dasyat dan berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan akira dan Shuji dalam satu serangan sekaligus Poin time mereka.

Perlahan tempat kami berubah kembali menandakan permainan telah selesai dan bakugan kami telah kembali perlahan suhu berubah dan waktu kembali aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang habis kami lakukan ,sumpah demi apa pun ini pertama kali aku melakukan battle pertarungan yang sebenarnya dan aku kini hanya bias kaku ditempat

(tolong siapa saja adakah yang bisa memukul kepalaku ,dan katakan ini adalah mimpi)

"RYO KAU HEBAT!.."ucap Dan langsung merangkulku.

"Eh!?"

"Kau baru kuajar sekali sudah,bias mengetahui strategiku.."Ucap Dan sambil memasang jempolnya kedepan wajahku.

"Yeah and well trimakasi banyak Dan"Ucapku tulus.

"Nah Kalian berdua"Seru Dan pada Shuji dan akira yang mematung dihadapan kami,kalian berdua harus mengembalikan Bakugan-bakugan yang kalian ambil dari anak anak lain.

"Baiklah-baiklah"Ucap Akira dan Shuji dengan nada cetus.

"HEI SEMUANYA AKHIRA DAN SHUJI MAU MENGEMBALIKAN BAKUGAN KALIAN.."Teriaku lalu sukses memanggil semua anak anak agar mereka tidak kabur.

Tampa Ia sadari sebuah bakugan tak dikenal masuk dan mengelinding kesaku bajunya.

bersambung


End file.
